


Protector

by DestinysRequiem



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Could be platonic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, S1 Ep7, Shirou's thoughts, could be romance, i imagine romance, maybe without the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinysRequiem/pseuds/DestinysRequiem
Summary: He would not ask. It wasn’t his place. But it clawed at him, just the same as his beast form clawed at the unworthy.*Potential Spoiler Warning*Takes place immediately after S1 Ep7, but has something that isn't technically revealed until Ep8
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Drabble I wrote after I finished S1 Ep7. Something simple, and something that just popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it!

“Amazing...”

It was nothing more than a breath. A whisper likely meant for her ears alone. Maybe something unconsciously said. But he heard it.

Shirou looked to his side, spying the strange human-beastman that stood beside him and wondering, not for the first time, what was going on in her head.

“You’re amazing, Nazuna...”

Her smile was soft as she looked to the fading light her friend produced. A look that was gentle and spoke of pride. But he couldn’t help but feel it was lacking in something. An energy that he had come to know as so intrinsically Michiru, it felt wrong to see her without it. A light of wonder and joy that made herself glow. This feeling was further ingrained in him when that light began to fade from her eyes, her smile slackening into something sad. Hopeless.

He felt his fingers twitch in his pocket. He felt as if he wanted to reach out to her. To hold her and take her far away from here. A heavy weight filled his chest, and he furrowed his brow in confusion. What was this feeling? He recognized his desire to protect mixed in among these... emotions. Was that what it was?

He looked back up to the cheering crowd. Their so-called “silver wolf” smiled endearingly at the crowd. Shirou could only frown. He glanced back down to his side.

Her smile had completely disappeared, and the tanuki now stared blankly at the pavement.

The wolf had to clench his fist in his pocket and grit his teeth silently to keep himself from touching her.

“Come on, Michiru. There’s nothing else to do here.”

Without waiting for her response, he turned on his heel and began walking away. She startled and turned to face him, jogging to catch up with a plaintive cry.

He turned his eyes to her once she was again beside him. Still, she cast her gaze downward.

What was wrong with her? She was never this quiet. What had he failed to see?

He averted his steely gaze, looking forward at the path ahead, but his mind turning back over everything he’d learned. She began acting strangely after her friend arrived with her  _ church _ . And after tonight, it wasn’t hard to figure out that she must have something to do with it. Michiru truly cared for this Nazuna. Still, Shirou came up with nothing that gave him answers. He was missing a piece to the puzzle. Some key factor that explains Michiru's current behavior.

He would not ask. It wasn’t his place. But it clawed at him, just the same as his beast form clawed at the unworthy.

Silver wolf... they revered him as the protector of Beastmen. A god amongst mortals who rained righteous fury on those who cause harm. But what kind of protector was he if he couldn’t keep one innocent girl from crying?

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you guys reviewed. It’s up to you though, I just like knowing what people think. Sometimes it helps me improve my writing.


End file.
